The Secrets of an Abusive Home
by Call Moi Crazy
Summary: Cameron Ann Morgan is Miss Popular. Labeled as a good girl, innocent, tease but has a big secret. Zachary Goode is already labeled as the badass jock.Obviously he's got the attitude and cockiness like all the Goode's in his family. Love isn't his thing but he can't describe what it is about Cammie that makes him want to know more. No spies.
1. Trailer

**The Secrets of an Abusive Home**

**-Trailer-**

A normal girl Cameron Ann Morgan is Miss Popular.

Labeled as a good girl, innocent, tease but has a big secret.

Never judge a book by its cover. You never know what's inside.

But can the new kid figure it out?

Zachary Goode, new kid again, is already labeled as the badass jock.

Obviously he's got the attitude and cockiness like all the Goode's in his family.

But can he figure out the mystery that is Cammie Morgan?

Love isn't his thing but he can't describe what it is about Cammie that makes him want to know more.

Bex Baxter is an oblivious friend.

She's too busy chasing Grant Newman to notice the bruises on her best friend.

Liz Sutton the genius has yet another step mother, but this time she's got a step brother to go with the witch of the west.

Her rebel clothing goes against everything she is but she wants some attention.

Jonas Anderson watches from a far.

What happened to the girl he used to know?

The pixie in pink that was Liz Sutton has been replaced.

Macey McHenry couldn't care less about anything and everyone.

She's obviously too stuck up the see what's going on in her so called best friends life.

Nick Trainer drinks yet another beer.

He smiled half-heartedly at the girl in front of him.

He plasters on his famous smile that no one knows is fake for school the next day.

Covers up the fact that inside he's dying.

The Secrets of an Abusive Home Coming Soon

If you guys want?

Let me know thanks!

-Love, Katie


	2. Chapter 1

**The Secrets of an Abusive Home**

**Chapter 1 - Cammie's POV**

I held in my screams of pain not wanting to give my father the satisfaction. I looked desperately at my mother, pleading her with my eyes to make him stop.

She didn't move.

When he finally decided he was done, my mother clung onto his arm like he was a celebrity or something. After they left I rushed out of my dad's office and into my room.

I quickly got dressed into a short sundress and a sweater to cover up the bruises on my arms. I dabbed concealer on my face to cover up the rest of the cuts and marks.

I quickly got into my red convertible and speed of to school.

-Page Break-

I walked into school and headed to my group of friends.

My group doesn't really make any sense. We have Bex who basically spends her entire life trying to get Grant to notice her, Grant who doesn't pick up on Bex's flirting or just decides to ignore it (I'm not sure which), Liz who is like a punk genius, Jonas who is smart, nerdy person, Macey Stuck-Up McHenry, and lastly Nick who drinks all the time and hooks up with the same 10 girls over and over again (though you can't exactly call him a player).

I frowned when I notice the boy standing next to Liz.

He was wearing a worn leather jacket, dark jeans, and green shirt. His hair was messed up perfectly and his eyes were the brightest shade of green I had ever seen. He was obviously in good shape under all those clothes and I could faintly see a tattoo peeking out from under his shirt where it had risen up a little bit. Overall, he was hot.

I could already tell he was a sort of badass person and I couldn't wait to see what rumors Tina would make up about him.

"Hey, Cam," Liz said, "This is my new step brother, Zachary Goode."

"Hello Zachary," I greeted, sticking out my hand for him to shake.

He chuckled lightly and said "Hey."

I awkwardly brought my arm back to my side.

"Don't worry about Cam" Grant said, flinging his arm over my shoulder, "she too nice for her own good sometimes." I could almost _feel _Bex's glare.

"Right . . ." I said.

"Whatever," Liz said storming off to who knows where.

"I'll see you guys later," Jonas mumbled before following where Liz walked off to.

Grant slid his arm from around my shoulder and placed it around Bex, "We don't want to be late for Solomon." He said before leading her off.

"What homeroom do you have, Zachary?"

"It's Zach, but Mr. Smith."

"Okay, Zach, I have him too, I'll show you where his room is."

-Page Break-

_Lunch_

"So, Cammie, could you drive me home?"

I gave Zach a weird look. "Um, I've got cheer try-outs today so you're going to have to wait a while . . ."

"It's cool; I have football try-outs too anyway."

"Didn't peg you for a jock."

"Don't judge a book by its cover."

"A very good saying but I don't think it fits here."

"I think it's a _goode _saying and obviously fits."

"Ah, so you use the lame-ass pun on your name still? I would have thought you'd grown out of it already."

"You know you love it. I mean you did just call it a _bad _ass pun."

"No, Sweetheart, I said _lame _ass pun."

"No, Babe, you said _bad _ass pun."

"Whatever you say,"

"Yes it is whatever I say,"

"Mhhm,"

"And I say you go out with me,"

"Nope," I answered popping the "P".

I got up to throw my food away and let out a surprised squeak when someone pulled me onto their lap.

"Hey, Babe." Josh my _ex-_boyfriend said.

"Josh," I said pushing off of his lap.

"Come on, Cam. I miss you!" he called to my retreating figure.

"I'm sorry Josh, but it's over."

"Looks like someone's wanted," Zach said as soon as I sat down.

"That's just Josh." I answered.

"So, who's the popular crowd around here?" Zach asked. I shrugged.

"Us," Grant said from his spot across the table.

"You're the popular crowd?" Zach asked.

"Yup, all because of Miss Popular herself," Grant said gesturing to me while shoving a French-fry in his mouth.

Zach gave me a yet another weird look, but he didn't have time to comment because the bell went off.

-Page Break-

_Driving Home_

"Want to play twenty questions?" Zach asked as soon as the door closed.

I was hot and irritated from cheer-try out's but I shrugged anyway.

"I'll go first. What's your full name?"

"Cameron Anna Morgan. What's your favorite food?"

"Waffles. What's your favorite dessert?"

" Ice cream. When do you play in football."

"Quarter back. When do you know if you make cheer?"

"I've known since I became captain sophomore year. What's your favorite flower?"

"Ah, that's a good question. My favorite is the white-rose. It symbolizes true love."

"That was very deep and sweet. I love white roses too. Um . . . I live next to you so I'm just going to pull into my driveway. Is that okay?"

"Fine,"

I pulled into my driveway and got my things from the back before getting out of my car.

"Nice place you've got," Zach commented from where he was standing near the front door.

"It's identical to yours." I replied.

I walked up to the front door and unlocked it, "See you later Zach."

"What am I not allowed to come in?" he said stepping into my house without waiting for an answer.

"Zach I think it's best if you don't –"

"Cameron!" my dad screamed from the top of the stairs.

"Who do we have here?" He asked as he hoped the last three steps in one jump.

"No one, Father, I was –"

"You know how I feel about guests."

"I'm sorry, Dad, I –"

"It's father."

"I'm sorry father, I just –"

"No excuses!"

"Zach, please leave," I pleaded with him.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to intrude Mr. Morgan. I –"

"Just get the hell out boy!"

I pushed Zach out the door and gave him one last sorrowful look before closing the door.

"Is it locked?"

"Yes, Father." I answered before bracing myself for the first hit.

**A/N: Can I just say I just got the best review ever from****CanadianAngel97** **seriously, **_**the **_**best review **_**ever. **_

**And also, THANKS! I got 24 reviews with just the trailer in two days! Love you guys already.**

**Alright so let me know what you think. And if I should continue. Thanks again for reading!**

**-Love, Katie**


	3. Chapter 2

**The Secrets of an Abusive Home**

**Chapter 2 – Thursday- Cammie's POV**

I snuck quietly down the stair and passed my mother's sleeping body. I was almost at the door when a rough hand grabbed my wrist.

"You're staying home,"

"But, dad –"

"Father! How many times have I told you its father?!" He yelled allowing his hand to come across my check. "As I was saying, you don't get the privilege of seeing your friends after the stunt you pulled yesterday. Understood?"

"Yes, Father," I mumbled. He glared at me, but ignored it.

"I except a letter from your school saying you skipped, so don't try going in. Rachel and I are leaving for the weekend. You can go to school tomorrow and we'll see about Monday when I get back."

"Yes, Father." I answered before he flung my mom over his shoulder, grabbed his suitcase and left.

I watch his car's tail lights fad away before I locked the door and let me body slide down to the ground.

-Zammie~Zammie~Zammie~Zammie~Zammie~Zammie~Zammie~Zammie~Zammie-

It was hours later, and I still had yet to move from my spot when there was a knock on my door.

I snuck a peak out the window and quickly closed the blinds, but not before he saw me.

"Come on Cam," His deep voice called out, "I saw you. I know you're in there."

I sighed and opened the door. "Hey Zach,"

"Hey, I won't come in but I just wanted to –" I cut him off.

"You can come in. It's fine." I replied.

"No, it's okay. I don't want your dad –"

"I said, it fine!"

"Alright I'll come in," he said with a smirk. I smiled. That was the guy I had met yesterday.

We settled in on the couch, "So did you have a reason for coming here or did you just . . .?"

He smirked. "I brought your homework. I figured since we had all the same classes, and we live next to each other, I could bring it for you. You don't really look that great though . . . is everything okay?"

_Crap. _I forgot about the bruises. _Dam it. _

"Oh, um yeah, I got these from cheer- try outs . . . I stayed home because my dad and mom left on a . . . _business _. . . trip?" it came out more like a question.

"Oh cool, well here's your homework . . ." He reached into his backpack and pulled out a folder.

"Thank you," I smiled.

"No problem. So . . ."

"Do you want to watch a movie or something?" I asked. "I need something to do . . ."

"Yeah, sure, that sounds fun. What movie?"

"Transformers?" **(A/N: I love transformers :D) **

-Page Break-

"I guess I should go . . . we still have school tomorrow and it's almost 11." Zach said.

"Yeah, right," I walked him to the door and waved as he walked to his house.

I locked the door and left my body slide down the wall again, except for this time, there was a smile on my face.

And for some strange reason, I couldn't get rid of it.

-**Zach's POV**~Zach's POV~**Zach's POV**~Zach's POV~**Zach's POV**~Zach's POV-

As I lay in bed thinking that night, I couldn't help but smile. Today had been nice. So different from what usually happens to me with girls. It was a nice change **(I'll go what usually happens to Zach with girls later in the story) **to just sit and watch a movie, and generally have fun.

I played the school day through my head. I learned a lot about Cammie's friends, and who I guess were my friends too.

I'll start with the girls.

First there's Miss Rebecca Baxter or Bex as she likes to be called. She's not dumb, she's not smart; she's not ugly, she's not beautiful; she's not shallow, she's not cocky, but she _is _however, extreme in love with Grant Newman. And worse, he can't see it.

Grant Newman, he's not anything to special. He's not dumb, but again not smart, he's a wide receiver, he's a fun person, he cares a lot about his friends and is really protective, he treats everyone with respect, and he's got a secrets admirer who's not so secret.

Macey McHenry. She's stubborn, stuck up, now it all, and over all bitchy. Now I know that's not very nice, but it's very true. She could care less about her friends and focuses solely on cloths. Though I did hear she was 'The Boy Expert' but I'll never need her for that so . . .

Then there's Nick Trainer, and well he _is _a trainer. Literally. He plays football. Running back to be exact and he's great at it. Though I've heard some interesting things about him . . . He drinks, like a lot every night, and constantly hooks up with this group of ten or so girls. Not exactly a player but definitely not a committed relationship kind of guy.

There's Jonas Anderson. He's interesting. He's basically just a in shape nerd. Nothing to special about him, but I can tell there's something about him and Liz . . .

Liz. Well, I haven't truly discovered my new stepsister. She dresses and acts most of the time like some tiny punk-ster but I have seen her at home in her room with pink fuzzy slippers doing homework on her pink bed that as fluffy pillows, in a pink painted room with fluffy carpets. So, bipolar maybe?

And last but not least, there's Cameron Ann Morgan. She's awesome, perfect, nice, and apparently the most popular. But, I think she's hiding something. I mean, the way her dad yelled at her for having me in their home . . . and she's was all bruised today . . . I mean there's no way she got all of those from _watching _people try out from cheer. I mean she did say she was the captain and that she didn't have to try out so how could she get so many bruises?

**So, I gave you some more information on the new personalities . . . I'm sorry if this second half was a little boring but I needed to get it in. I promise no more boring next chapter, plus I should have another one up before the end of the weekend, but I MAKE NO PROMISES! I promise to try though. : ) **

**Let me know what you thought? Please?**

**Oh also, I put the day of the week up at the top for you guys if you wondering what day it is in the story . . . just look up there!**

**-Love, Katie (I awkwardly just typed in Zach . . . by like habit or something . . . awkward . . .)**


	4. Chapter 3

**The Secrets of an Abusive Home**

Chapter 3 – Friday – Cammie's POV

**Quote: It is difficult to say what is impossible, for the dream of yesterday, is the hope of today, and the reality of tomorrow. **

When I woke up Friday morning the sun was shining and birds were chirping outside my window. The clock read 6:30 and that smiled from yesterday still seated itself on my face.

I took my time getting ready, considering my dad wasn't there to put in any extra "life lessons" as he liked to call them.

Just as my toast popped up from the toaster my doorbell rang. I walked slowly to the door, different scenarios playing in my head.

I peeked out the window to see Zach standing there with his backpack.

"Hey," I said, opening the door.

"Good morning, can I get a lift?"

"Yeah, sure, I'm glad you're here now because I need to go a little early today."

"Perfect," he smiled; taking his hand I led him inside, grabbing my toast along the way to the garage.

"Excuse me," I said walking into the office.

"Yes?" the woman answered.

"Do you think I could get a signed slip saying I wasn't here yesterday?"

"Did someone call you in?"

"No," I answered.

"Then a slip has been sent to your house saying you skipped. So when you get that you can do whatever you need with it,"

"Thank you," I said walking out.

"Where'd you go?" Zach asked when I got to my locker.

"The office," I answered not meeting his eyes.

I moved his arm from my locker as he said, "What did they need?"

"I needed to tell them my dad forgot to call me out of school yesterday, but they said it would still count as a skip."

"Oh,"

"Yeah," I said walking away from him, slipping into the crowd going towards my homeroom, and praying he lost sight of me.

***** Zach's POV *****

"Hey guys?" I asked sitting down at lunch. "Is there something . . . _different _. . . about Cammie's family life?" I asked before she showed up at lunch.

Macey and Bex barely registered the question before heading back to reading Vogue (Macey) and flirting with Grant (Bex), Liz glared at my before getting up and walking out of the lunch room, Jonas in tail, and Nick didn't even hear as he sipped from a strange bottle and starred at this girl across the room.

I sighed. _I guess I'll have to find out on my own _I thought as Cam sat down to eat lunch with us.

As I lay in bed later that night, I kept thinking about everything. Things didn't add up when it came to Cammie. Nothing pieced together which just made me more frustrated. I decided that no matter how weird and stalker-ish I got, I was going to find out what exactly happens at that house.

_One step at a time _I thought.

***** Cammie's POV *****

I let the tears fall down my face was I stood in the shower later that night.

The bruises on my arm were a dark purple and the bone stood at out an odd angle, I'm surprised no one noticed.

I clenched my jaw as I wrapped the ace bandage around it.

I swallowed the Advil and felt my head pounding as I lie in bed, almost like someone was having a party in there. _Whatever was happening in there, I'm sure it was more fun than my life _I thought as I drifted off to sleep from all the pain.

I woke up to a slammed door and feet pounding up the stairs. I closed my eyes tight and flinched when my door was thrown open and the taunting voice said, "I'm back,"

And as my back was separated from my warm bed, I bit my lips to hold in my screams yet again.

**A/N: Don't hate me? I worked hard all day on this for you guys. My states in a state of emergency and the govern orders all schools to be closed. I'm crossing my fingers about tomorrow. If we don't I'll write at least one Wake Up Zachy chapters and maybe another one of these? **

**Oh yeah, and I'm adding quotes to the top of these stories just because this story isn't a pleasant topic and maybe someone out there reading this is going through this or has gone through this or knows someone going through it or is just having a rough day, I hope they bring your spirits up. : )**

**Also, everyone in eastern U.S. getting hit by Sandy, STAY SAFE! I don't want my readers getting hurt. (Or me . . .)**

**And 69 (haha . . .) reviews! in two chapters?! (and trailer) seriously, you guys are awesome :)**

**Let me know what you think? Please?**

**-Love, Katie**


	5. Chapter 4

**The Secrets of an Abusive Home**

Chapter 4 – Saturday – Cammie's POV

** Quote: You've got to dance like nobodies watching, love like you'll never be hurt, sing like there's no one listening, and live like it's heaven on Earth. **

I groan as my dad threw me onto my bed. "That damn letter better come soon, girl. Or you'll get school taken away for a week. Understood?"

"Yes, Father," I mumbled.

"Louder!" he bellowed.

"Yes, Father."

The door slammed as he walked out.

I closed my eyes and groaned as I tried to sit up, pain roaring through my already broken arm.

The window in my room creaked and I looked over at it to see Zach coming through it.

"Zach?" I asked backing up slightly.

"Cam?" he asked, looking my body up and down. "What just . . . I mean your dad just . . . are you okay?"

"Zach . . . no you can't . . . no one's supposed to know . . . no Zach . . ." I hadn't realized the tears were pouring down my face until Zach held me in his arms and wiped them away with his thumb.

"Cam," he whispered. "Why wouldn't you tell someone? Why would you put up with that." It only made my tears fall faster. "Please Zach. Don't tell anyone . . . please." I looked him in the eye.

"Oh, Cam," he mumbled. He met my eyes, his emerald one's burning into mine. He leaned in, his lips meeting mine.

He pulled away and put his forehead on mine. "I can't let you get hurt Cam."

"Please, Zach," I asked.

"Can you stay at my house? Please? Just tonight, I don't think I could sleep not knowing what is going on over here."

"Alright," I smiled, "but can you do something for me?" I asked.

"Anything. What do you need?"

"This," I answered pressing my lips to his again.

"Alright," Zach said leading me into his room. "You can have the bed and I'll take the floor."

"No, I'm not kicking you out of your bed, Zach."

"I made you sleep over here it's the least I can do,"

"How about a compromise?" I asked climbing in bed and patting the place beside me.

He smirked, "If you insist."

***** Liz's POV *****

I slipped into my pink, plaid pajama shorts, pink camisole and pink fuzzy slippers before settling in at my laptop.

I could hear faint talking coming from my new step brothers room and wondered what he was up to.

Sneaking out my door and across the hall to his room I was shocked to hear him speaking to Cammie. They were both settled in on his bed together watching a movie.

"Cam," Zach asked turning the volume down, "Why do you put up with your dad . . ." he asked trailing his hand down her bruised arm.

Wait a second, bruised arm? When did she get all those scratches and bruises?

"Zach . . . I don't want to be taken away from here. No one's going to adopt a 17 year old and even if they did, what are the chances of it being around here where I can still see you guys?"

"Cam . . ." he trailed off staring in her eyes.

"Don't worry about me Zach. I'm a tough girl. I can handle my dad's punches for two more years."

"But Cam, I don't want to see you hurt."

"Zach," she said lightly, pressing his lips to hers. "I'll be fine."

I hurried back to my room.

So Zach got himself a girlfriend, who just happens to be my best friend.

That said best friend is getting abused by her dad and won't tell anyone.

"How can I help you miss?" the man behind the counter asked as I walked in.

"I want to report an abuse . . ."

"Right this way . . ."

"We'll send someone over to confirm it tomorrow. If anything happens just give me a call." The police officer said giving me a piece of paper.

"Thank you," I said as I walked out.

**A/N: So this chapter and the last were about a page shorter than usually but there's going to be a lot of drama in the next chapter.**

**Also, thanks so much . . . 88 reviews in three chapters. This is ridiculously awesome. :)**

**Let me know what you think? Please?**

**-Love, Katie**


	6. Chapter 5

**The Secrets of an Abusive Home**

Chapter 5 – Sunday – Cammie's POV

**Quote: Sometime the questions are complicated and the answers are simple. **

Lips pressed to mine in an effort to wake me up. Slowly, I let my lips work against his, giving in to the sparks going off around me. He pulled back.

"Morning, Beautiful," he smirked.

"Morning," I grumbled rolling the other way.

"Come on, Cam –" He started grabbing my arm.

"Ow," I groaned.

"Fuck! Cam, I'm sorry, I didn't –" he started.

"It's fine, but um . . . do you think you could take me to the doctors . . ."

He smiled, "Of course I will, Gallagher Girl." I gave him a weird look. "What? You go to Gallagher High School and you're a girl so, Gallagher Girl!" I smiled and got up.

"Um . . . can I borrow some clothes . . .?" He smirked.

"You can just ask if you want to wear my shirt," I wacked his arm lightly.

"Can I or not?"

After getting dressed in a pair of Zach's sweatpants and tee-shirt we headed off, grabbing breakfast from the kitchen quickly.

Turns I was right about the broken arm. While they were wrapping it up the nurse asked, "How exactly did you get all these scratches, bruises, and this broken arm?"

My eyes locked with Zach's and just as he was about to answer I cut him off, "I fell out of a tree."

When we turned onto our street, I could feel in my bones that something was wrong. Pulling into Zach's driveway, I jumped out of the car, running to where the police were shouting with my dad.

"What's going on here?" I yelled.

"Cammie!" Zach called grabbing my good arm and mumbling an excuse me to the officer as he pulled me away.

"No, Son, I need to speak with Ms. Morgan."

Zach stopped dragging me but made no move to let go off my arm.

"Is everything okay, Officer?" I asked as two other police men ushered my dad inside.

"There's been an abuse report concerning you and your father,"

"Zach!" I yelled wheeling on him, "I thought I said not to tell . . ." I whispered.

"He didn't Ms. Morgan," the officer said. "He's step sister did,"

Tears streamed down my face as I asked the officer, "What happens now?"

"Now, Ms. Morgan, we take your father away and bring you to a better place," he said lightly grabbing my arm and trying to lead me to a cop car.

"A better place!" I yelled. "The best place for me is here! With my friends! The people who love me!" I lashed out, breaking free of his grip and ran into Zach's arms.

"I'm sorry Ms. Morgan, but you need to come with me," he said trying to pull me out of Zach's arms. Zach wasn't having that.

"Can I talk to you, Sir?" Zach asked.

The police officer led him away. Two others came around and dragged me to the car, "No!" I yelled, hitting my fists against them.

Zach ran around the corner, "Cammie!" before he was pushed to the ground by a police officer.

The tears fell faster as the officer stepped on the gas and drove me away from my home, my friends, and Zach.

"Here you go Ms. Morgan," Bob, who I learned was the name of the officer, opened the door for me.

There was a couple seated in there and they stood up as soon as I walked in. They were old, both with gray hair, and a smile seated on their face, "Got any room at the inn?" The officer asked.

The women chuckled lightly but mumbled, "We always do,"

She led me out of there and to yet another car.

The drive was short. Neither the man nor the woman talked the entire way there.

"We have just the place for you," the woman said, "Meredith has been dying for a roommate since her last one turned 18. You too should get along well. You're the same age." She smiled at me, but I couldn't return it. This is exactly what I didn't want to happen.

She showed me to my room and told my new roommate my name before running out and calling over her should, "Lunch is in 15 minutes!"

I walked slowly behind Meredith, careful not to lose her, but not keeping up exactly. "Well, well, well," a deep voice called out from behind me. "What do we have here? Another newbie?"

I turned around to face a gorgeous boy. He had dark hair with brown eyes, he stood about Zach's height and was defiantly in shape. "Is that okay?" I asked, sarcastically.

"Oh, a sassy one. Say, what's your name?"

"What's your name?" I responded back.

"Ha-ha, very funny, not what's your name?"

"My lips are sealed," I said smirking.

"Alright, well my names Nick, Sassy One."

I rolled my eyes and headed into the lunch room.

The air was slightly chilly as nighttime rolled around, and I found myself wondering the halls. My feet were quite against the floors, hardly making a sound as I maneuvered my way down the deserted hallway.

A large squeak came from behind me and before I could blink a large body shoved me to the wall, sufficiently trapping me underneath them. "So, Sassy One is sneaking out at night. I should tell Mrs. Covesbroth." **(A/N: That's the lady that came and got Cammie with her husband, Mr. Covesbroth. They run this place.)**

"And how would you tell her you found me?" I shot back.

"Touché, Sassy One, touché,"

"Can you let me go now?" I asked, gesturing to how I was still trapped beneath him.

"Nope," he said making the space between us even smaller. "I still have some things to do before I lose this advantage over you." He whispered against my face.

"Oh yeah, like what?" I asked, popping my hip out to the side as much as I could from being pinned to the wall.

"This," he answered simply before pressing his lips to mine.

I shoved my knee into his gut and as he staggered backwards I took off.

"I'm sorry," I whispered into the air as my back pressed lightly against my door, tears streaming down my face.

***** Zach's POV *****

"Can you do it or not man?" I asked Grant.

"Look, I asked my mom, that's all I can tell you for now. She said she'd think about it. She loves Cammie, she's like a daughter to her, so I'm sure it will be fine." Grant said, patting me on the back.

"Grant's right, Zach, it will be fine." Mrs. Newman's voice spoke out into the night air.

Zach literally jumped up out of his seat, "Does that mean –"

"Yes, Zach," she smiled, "We can head over first thing in the morning to do the paperwork."

*****Cammie's POV *****

"I swear, Cammie, they're all anyone is talking about," Meredith told me as we settled down for breakfast. I just smiled at her. "I mean come on, Cam, picture tall, dark, hot, strong, boys."

Images swirled in my head and I saw Zach smiling at me in my mind, wrapping his strong arms around me, leaning his head in . . .

"Cam? Cammie? Hello." Meredith waved her hands in front of my face.

"Oops, sorry," she just smiled at me deviously.

"I think someone has a special _someone_."

"Maybe . . . I don't really know," I said dropping my head to the table. Mike cough uncomfortably from his spot next to me.

"Come on," she said pulling my arm, "let's go check them out. Maybe it will take your mind off of Mr. Hottie," she winked.

I smiled and let her pull me away. Mike trailed along with us, not wanting to stay at the table alone.

By the time we got to the hallway, there was not a soul in sight. Everyone was off to breakfast and even the 'lates' as they like to call the people who are always late, were already there.

Turning the corner I stopped mid stride, "See, I told you they were hot," Meredith whispered in my ear.

I ignored her and starred at the two boys in front of us, "Zach?"

**A/N: Dun, dun, dun. Haha okay so what did you guys think? Let me know please. Love you guys.**

**Oh and there's a challenge for today.**

**Challenge: Favorite quote so far I wrote on this story (you know the thing at the top under the chapter and stuff). **

**-Love, Katie**


	7. Chapter 6

**The Secrets of an Abusive Home**

Chapter 6 – Sunday (part 2) – 3rd Person POV

**Quote: Flying is learning how to throw yourself at the ground and miss.**

"Ms. Morgan!" a voice shouted down the hall.

"Shit," Meredith and Cammie mumbled at the same time.

"Cammie, were going to get in so much trouble," Meredith whispered.

"Cammie, come on," Mike said, pulling her arm. "Cammie!" he whispered shouted while Cammie continued to stare at Zach.

"Miss Morgan!" the voice was getting closer.

"Fuck. Cammie, let's go!" Taking one look at Zach, Mike smirked, picked Cam up bridal style and ran.

"What the fuck?" Zach asked to the almost empty corridor.

Meredith gave him a smile, "They don't like it when we skip breakfast, especially newbies like that girl," and with that she ran after Cammie and Mike.

***** Cammie's POV *****

"Mike, I think you can put me down now," I said as he stepped into the secret passageway that lead back to the lunch room. He sighed and let me down but he kept a hand around me waist.

Meredith caught up to the second we stepped out of the passageway.

"Ms. Morgan," a stern voice called.

"Yes?" I coughed awkwardly.

"You are supposed to _stay_ in the lunch room during all me, that goes for all of you but there's someone here for you. Come with me."

The lady led me to my room and told me to get my stuff, which only consisted of Zach's sweatshirt and a toothbrush they gave me. After that, she led me down to where almost got in trouble earlier.

Zach, Grant, and Mrs. Newman we're standing at the end of the hall. "Ms. Morgan, this family is adopting you. I hope you enjoyed your stay."

"No one enjoys their stay," I mumbled under my breath. She glared at me. I guess she heard . . . oops.

After the lady walked away I looked down at my feet in awkward silence, "Thank you," I finally managed.

"Sweetheart, I wouldn't have it any other way. You mean a lot to my son and Zach who might as well be my son, and you don't deserve to be taken away from the people that you. It's no problem really."

"Cam?" Meredith's voice called from the end of the hall.

"Can I say goodbye, quickly." Mrs. Newman nodded so I took of down the hall.

"You're leaving aren't you," she said.

"Meredith, I –"

"That's great Cammie," she tried to smile.

"Want to meet them?" her smile became more genuine so I laughed and pulled her down the hall.

"Mrs. Newman, this is Meredith, she's my roommate."

"Ex-roommate, but it's nice to meet you Mrs. Newman."

"It's nice to meet you to Meredith, but I believe Cammie was right when she said roommate."

"Huh? But aren't you adopting Cammie?"

Mrs. Newman smiled but didn't say anything. Meredith looked at me but I was just as confused.

"Meredith!" The annoying lady called, "You're supposed to be in the lunch room! But seeing as you're here already, I guess you can meet your new family and then go get your stuff."

Meredith looked at me, the biggest smile on her face. "Thank you Mrs. Newman," and we went running off to our room to get her stuff.

We ran the corner and I smacked into a hard surface. Meredith kept going but I stared at the guy in front of me, "Hey Mike . . ."

"You two are leaving aren't you?"

"Mike we –"

He cut me off, "I'll take that as a yes. I'll be getting out of here soon enough."

I gave him a weird look but he just focused on something behind me. I went to turn around so I could see too, but he just grabbed me arms, "Cam," he said lightly, running his hand down my arm. "I'll see you soon, okay."

"Okay?"

I stated as a question but he just shook his head and said, "You'll find out soon enough,"

He stared into my eyes for a little while as if debating something, slowly he moved closer to me. "Cam," his breath was warm against my skin, "Goodbye," and with that he pressed his lips to mine.

_Slam._

His body was pulled off of mine and shoved into the nearby wall before I could even think. Mike's body sank to the floor as my eyes traced up to find Zach's.

"Don't _ever _do that again," he said through clenched teeth. Mike didn't respond.

Zach scowled and started heading back from where he came, I ran to catch up with him. "Thanks, Zach," he didn't answer. "Zach?" Still nothing. "Zach?" I asked, waving my hand in his face.

He just turned to me and glared before turning back to face forward.

"If you hate me so much, why are you here, Zach? Why did you come?"

"Ha, you wish I hated you. That would make it so much easier for you." He basically spit in my face.

"Why would that make it easier?" I asked grabbing his arm and stopping him from walking farther. "Why would I want you to hate me?"

"So that you and that Micah kid can go fuck in a broom closet!" she shouted, raising his hand in the air.

Tears instantly found their way to my eyes as I stepped back in fear.

"How could you . . ." I trialed over moving closer into the corner. I could have said a lot of thing. How could you think that? How could you hit me? But instead I left it blank.

"Wait Cammie I didn't mean to . . ." but Zach's voice drowned out as I took off and ran to my room.

I let my back slide down the wall as I heard Zach's fist banging on the door behind me.

"What the hell just happened?" Meredith's voice called from the bathroom doorway.

**A/N: Ut oh. Haha okay so what did you guys think? Let me know please. Love you guys.**

**Oh yeah, and I didn't do corrections for this chapter because I just wanted to get it up so sorry for any mistakes!**

**Happy Thanksgiving to my American reviewers! Hope you guys had a great day. : )**

**Also, when this story is over, I have an idea for a sequel if you guys want. **

**-Love, Katie**


	8. Chapter 7

**The Secrets of an Abusive Home**

Chapter 7 – Monday – Cammie's POV

**Quote: You're lucky enough to be original, never change.**

Going back to school was hard. The rumors going on about me were crazy.

I was pregnant, go it taken care of, and then was sent to a nun school until Zach was forced to break up with me and my mom finally let me back to school.

I was arrested for under-age drinking and my mom sent me to live with my grandmother until she had enough of me and my drugs and the only person that would take me in was a clueless old lady who wanted more company than her cats.

I killed someone, went to jail, broke out, and am currently on the run from the cops.

I got caught under the influence of drugs and was forced to spend the weekend in jail by my parents.

However, the only person staring that got on my nerves was Zach's. He kept his distance, but his pleading looks made me want to puck. Finally I had enough.

I trapped on his shoulder as he was grabbing his lunch. "I don't really feel like talking to –" Zach started as he turned around but as his eyes locked on me his mouth froze mid-sentence. "Cam?"

"Hey Zach," I greeted.

"Gallagher Girl, oh my god I'm so sorry. You have no idea. I don't know what I was doing. I wasn't going to hit you. I love you Cam. I didn't mean too. I was so mad. It was crazy. I wasn't think and –"

"Zach!" I shouted waving my hands around, "Calm down. I'm here to apologize."

"What? Cam, you didn't –"

"Shut up, Zach. I didn't handle that the best way possible either. I got mad at you because I thought you didn't trust me but you were just jealous and I should have calmed you down and re-assured you that I wasn't into Mike. But," I said pushing my fingers to his lips to keep him from talking. "I didn't. I let my anger get out of control which only added to yours and for that I'm sorry. And I accept you apology. But," I said taking a deep breath, "I only want to be friends until I bring me trust back up for you. I don't think it's fair for me not to trust you in a relationship. So, friends?" I asked sticking my hand out for him to shake.

He laughed, a chuckle a so longed to hear and haven't heard in quite some time. "Friends," he said shaking my hand and laughing.

"Good," I said walking with him towards lunch.

So maybe we weren't normal per say, but at least my life was getting back on track. I was back at school, with two caring people taking me in, Meredith is with me, and I have all my old friends still. And yeah, the guy I love and I are only friends but at least were talking to each other. And maybe one day . . . we can go back to the way we were, but for now. For now I was happy.

"Haha, Cam! I can't believe you did," Grant exclaimed as the gang and I sat on Meredith, mine, and Grant's living room floor eating pizza and sharing embarrassing stories.

Macey smirked and turned to Zach, "You're turn."

Zach thought for a moment before answering, "When I was really little like four or something, I had the biggest crush on this girl Meghan. So I tried to let her know by like pulling her hair and whatever else a four year old would think to do, but she never seemed to understand what I was saying so one day, she was talking to this guy, Jimmy I think his name was, and I dumped my lunch on the guy's head, which was spaghetti and meatballs, and grabbed her hand and pulled her away. I was so mad she gave me a kiss on the check to calm me down and I stayed red for like a week according to my mom." He said never taking his eyes off me. I laughed a little.

"Where's Meghan now?"

He shrugged, "Doesn't matter to me. I love someone else." I blushed as his eyes stared into my own but coughed and turned to Macey.

"Mace, your turn."

The night went on and eventually we watched movies until everyone fell asleep except Zach and I.

We watched each other from opposite ends of the couch, neither one of us moving closer, but yet growing more desire every second.

Zach's body moved closer to mine and I felt myself move towards him on the somewhat small love seat. "I still love you Cam." He whispered.

"I love you too." He smiled at that but made no other comment or move. "I'm starting to get back to trusting you," I stated.

"Oh really?" he asked. "How close am I?" he said moving closer.

"Really close," my voice came out in a whisper as his head moved closer to mine and his hand landed on my knee.

"Is this okay?" he asked, his breath tickling my face.

I nodded, "Fine," but I hated the way my voice squeaked from the amount of space between us.

"How about this?" he asked, his lips moving closer to mine. My eyes locked on his lips and I couldn't even answer. He was so close. His head inched closer to mine and just as I thought our lips were going to meet, a loud nock on the door brought us apart.

Heart pounding, I walked with Zach towards the door, opening it slowly. Zach shielded my body slightly with his so whoever it was couldn't hurt me but also blocking me from seeing who it was.

Zach's face morphed into a scowl as he took in the figure and as I leaned around him to see who it was their voice stopped me in my tracks, "Happy to see me again, Cammie?"

**A/n: Sorry it's a little short but I wanted to get something out for you guys and also sorry for any mistakes, I didn't have time to check it before I put it up.**

**Who do you think it is? Leave a name in the reviews and let me know how it was. **

**Sorry about not updating over winter break but I focused mainly on my Christmas one-shot series. **

**I'll be back updating regularly every weekend. And also, I'm not doing a sequel because I came up with another story idea I really want to do, so I'm combining my sequel idea into this one. **

**Love you guys and please let me know what you thought.**

**-Love, Katie**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry to anyone who read it earlier, I posted a chapter 8 from another story, here's the actually one. Sorry again. If you didn't read it then just ignore this. **

**The Secrets of an Abusive Home**

Chapter 8 – Tuesday – Cammie's POV

**Quote: Dreams are today's answers to tomorrow's questions. **

"Get the hell out of here!" Zach yelled pushing my body behind him even more.

"Who are you to talk to me like that, boy?" my dad asked, anger rising in his tone.

"You aren't allowed to be here," Zach growled.

"Rules were made to be broken, you should do best to learn that boy." My dad responded.

"Just get the hell away from here." Zach yelled and I heard shuffling behind us from where I'm guessing our friends were waking up.

"Tsk, tsk, boy. I just came to warn my daughter. No need to get your panties in a bunch." Zach scowled but before he could respond my dad started talking. "Cameron, I just came to warn you that I will be back. You deserved to be punished for your actions and I promise you, I will enforce that punishment myself someday soon. See you soon, Cameron."

The door slammed and Zach locked it as tears took over my eyes. My body crumpled to the floor but before my body made contact, strong arms wrapped around me and the last thing I remember was Zach whispering in my ear, "Everything will be okay. I'll keep you safe. I promise." And then darkness over took my senses.

I woke up on my bed, alone and cold. Shivering, I wrapped a blanket around me and padded down the stair towards the smell of waffles. I found Zach in the kitchen, cooking on the stove, and Mrs. Newman nearby while they quietly talked. Glancing at the clock as I walked to the living room, I wondered why we weren't at school since it was almost noon and it was a Tuesday. I found my answer as I passed a window in the long hall. Snow was piled up against the glass and I couldn't even see the sky. A round of shivers came over my body and I pulled my blanket tighter around me and continued my trek to the living room.

When I finally got to the living room I looked around. Bex was practically on top of Grant with his body turned away from her. Macey was sleeping peacefully on the couch. Liz stripped off her leather jacket and had used it as a blanket, curled up asleep in a chair with Jonas passed out by her feet. Nick was nowhere to be seen. And lastly, Meredith was sitting hear the fire place, soaking in its warmth.

"Hey," I whispered sitting down next to her.

A small smile fell on her lips as she answered me, "Hi."

"What's wrong?" I asked, noticing she seemed a little off.

"I just hope you're going to be okay. I mean, I'm sure Zach will take care of you but . . . still, I just worry."

"I know," I said hugging her, "I'm a little scared too." I admitted. She smiled at me in response.

My stomach grumbled just as Zach came into the living room yelling, "Breakfast!"

Grant jumped up in his sleep, making Bex fall off of him and roll into Jonas who shook the chair Liz was sleeping on, which caused her to tip backwards towards the fireplace, nearly crushing me and Meredith who jumped onto the couch in attempt to not get hit by the chair waking up Macey.

Zach gave a sheepish grin as everyone started yelling out once.

After the calmed down and started heading into the kitchen, Zach walked up to me. "When did you leave your room?"

"Um . . . like 20 minutes ago . . ." I answered.

"Cool . . ." he trailed off leaving us in awkward silence. "Don't worry about your dad." He finally said. "I'll protect you just like I said last night."

I smiled sadly at him, "I'm sure you will Zach."

"Come on you must be hungry," he said extending his hand to me. My stomach grumbled in response and he chuckled as I grabbed his hand and followed him out.

"Oh and Zach," I said stopping near the door.

He turned to look at me answering with a, "Mhmm?"

I stood on my tippy toes and pressed my lips to his gently before walking into the kitchen and calling over my shoulder, "Good morning!"

His deep chuckle echoed through the hall as he walked in behind me.

After we all finished breakfast Macey headed out to do who knows what, while Bex and Grant head up stairs and Liz storms off to her house followed shortly after by Jonas. That leaves Zach and I alone in the kitchen.

"So . . . what do you want to do on this fine snow day?" Zach asked, bowing slightly and extending a hand towards her as if asking her to dance.

I chuckle letting the smile grace my face as I take his hand and spin around, " I don't know. Want to go on a walk."

Zach laughs but manages a sure as he leads me to the door. We throw on coats and some boots before making our way towards town.

We walk along the cold, snowy streets as light flakes fall down. I stop walking and let my hand fall out of Zach's and he frowns at me in response.

"What is it?"

I look at Zach in his green, emerald eyes that show sadness and love before answering him with a question, "When do you think my dad will come back?"

"Cam," he said wrapping me up in his arms, his head buried deep in my hair, "I don't know. But I promise you don't need to worry. I'll be with you every step of the way."

I smiled at him and slowly brought my lips closer to his and just as our lips we're going to meet and evil voice sent shivers down my spine that froze me to the core through the snow, "Miss me, Sassy One?"

**A/N: So it's a little short but I wanted to leave it there because I'm evil.**

**Sorry for any mistakes I didn't have to check it today and still post it today so yeah. Also, if I don't get another Wake Up Zachy up this weekend sorry, I have midyears all next week so I'm going to be really busy but the good news it 1) that I took time off from studying and updated for you guys and 2) having midyears means no homework next weekend which means more time to post so look forward to that. **

**Thanks for reading and as always let me know what you think. We're really close to 200 reviews (wink,wink). **

**And a have a challenge for today, so answer that too if you would. **

**Challenge: Next chapter is going to have more of other people's POV like Nick and Liz and stuff so you'll find out what's happening with them. Do you guys have any theories? **

**Reminded on their problems:**

**Grant – ignoring Bex's flirting or oblivious and why?**

**Bex – why does she try to so hard to get Grant to notice her?**

**Liz – why she's all punk and trying to get people's attention?**

**Jonas – why is he always following Liz around?**

**Macey – why she's such a snob?**

**Nick – why he drinks so much and sleeps with those girls?**

**Thanks.**

**-Love, Katie**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry about taking so long to update. Oh and pay really close attention the POVS, they change a lot in this chapter. **

**The Secrets of an Abusive Home**

Chapter 9 – Thursday – Nick's POV

**Quote: Worrying doesn't stop the bad stuff from happening; it just stops you from enjoying the good stuff. **

I pulled up in my drive way after leaving Grant's place to see the lights on and my dad's car actually in the driveway for once.

_I wonder what the occasion is,_ I think sarcastically.

"Oh good, Nick you're home." My dad's voice called from across that room where he stood next to a blonde chick that looked to be 24 maybe and a pile of suitcases. "I just wanted to let you know, me and Candy are going on a little trip, so we'll be gone for a little while. There's money in the jar for you as always."

I nodded my head as my dad lead 'Candy' outside with her giggle the whole way.

Sighing, I walked towards the jar and counted the cash, dialing the number I knew by heart on my phone and think who I should invite over for tonight.

"What do you want tonight, Nick?" the familiar gruff voice spoke through my phone.

"My usual," I ordered. When I heard the dial tone I quickly hung up and called Brittany.

"Hey," she said flirtatiously when she answered.

"Hey," I replied. "Want to come over tonight?"

Without a moment's hesitation, her high voice came back through the phone, "Sure, I'll tell my parents I'm sleeping over Ashley's. I'll be there in about 20 minutes."

"Until then," I said hanging up just as the doorbell rang.

"Here you go," a gruff voice said from the door as I took the bottles, "Enjoy." I nodded my head as I watched him walk away and I opened up a bottle to take my first sip of the night, the bitter taste barely registering in my mind.

-Macey McHenry's POV-

"I have my report card, mom." No answer. "Mom?" I tried again but still got nothing from the women talking on her Bluetooth. "Jane, I have my report card." The women turned around, telling the person she was talking to, to hold on as she took the card from my hands.

Her eyes scanned over the grades before she threw it on the ground, "Macey, I swear to god if you're cheating, I'll –"

"I'm not cheating, Mom!" I screamed.

"If I have to write another check to that damn high school for you doing something wrong one more time, I will _not _be happy, understand?"

I starred at her for a long time debating if I should continue trying to prove to her I'm not cheating or if I should let it go. "I understand, Jane." I answered finally.

"Good," and without another word she turned around and was back talking to whoever it was.

My dad entered through the doors walking towards his room and I called out, "Hey Dad." But my words were only meet with silence I watched his retreating figure walk across the rest of the room and down the hall until the door slammed shut behind him.

-Liz's POV-

"Hey, Mom," I said walking into the kitchen where she was seated at the table.

"Hello, Elizabeth. How was your day?" she asked.

"Good, I –"

"Oh my, Chris is home. Do I look okay?" she asked frantically pulling at her skirt. **(A/N: Chris is Zach's dad.) **

I smiled slightly, "You look great, Mom." She smiled slightly before rushing to the door to great my step-father.

I grabbed my phone speed dialing number 2. "Hey," the voice came through the phone.

"Hey Jonas, want to come over?"

"Be there in ten," he said before hanging up.

-Jonas's POV-

The second I walked into Liz's pink room, she locked the door and jumped on me, wrapping her legs around me waist and putting her lips against mine.

I backed her up slowly to her very pink bed, lying down on top of her, kissing her wildly as I went.

-Bex's POV-

I sat at home watching a movie as Grant sat at the kitchen table doing homework. Well more like pretending to do homework while he was actually texting under the table.

Now why is Grant in my house? Good question. His mom and dad called and asked if he could spend the night because there were needed for something important, but they didn't say what it is was. They Zach was unavailable which doesn't make sense, because he didn't say anything about being gone and we have school tomorrow.

But anyway, I kept glancing at Grant, hoping to catch his attention and call him over to watch the movie with me but I knew deep down I wouldn't get his attention until _after _my parents went to bed.

-Time Skip-

The night was silent as I crept out of my room, walking quietly past my parents' bedroom while double checking for my mother's soft snoring and my dad tossing in his sleep.

I slowly made my way onto the balcony where Grant stood waiting. As soon as I walked out his strong arms wrapped around me and my arms wrapped around his neck.

What can I say, he was my kryptonite and as his lips pressed to mine and my knees started to wobble, the bigger my smile got and my heart fluttered.

-Grant's POV-

I stood kissing this beautiful girl, my arms wrapped around her waist and hers around my neck, but I couldn't help but think back on the day.

Not that I'm proud of it or anything, but I'm know as one of the schools worst players, although, I haven't even lost my v card yet, but who needs to know that?

I loved my reputation, and the girls seemed to like it, which was always a plus, but then again, I didn't really want any of those girls, I wanted the one in my arms right now. But for some reason, no matter how much my heart tells me to make her mine, part of me keeps her a secret, savoring these wonderful nights we spend alone out here all by ourselves.

**A/N: Hey, so this was kind of a boring chapter where you find out a lot of info but not to much happens, and I'm sorry about that, but I didn't want to do and Zach/Cammie POV because a lot of stuff is happening in the next chapter and I want to do it all at once, so yeah. **

**1. Sorry about not updating for two weekends and updating on Monday (today) this weekend. But here's why, the first weekend, I ended up coaching all day Saturday, like **_**all **_**day and then Sunday I had so much homework, I didn't have time to write. The next weekend I went to a play Saturday and then I had to coach again all day Saturday and I don't know, my time just got away from me. Plus this weekend, the blizzard hit us and no one was allowed to drive for 24 hours and we got 33 inches of snow, I think so yeah. Forgive me?**

**2. Challenge: Who found this chapter a little boring?**

**3. Challenge #2: (More like a question) Is it bad if I finish a 600 page book in a little over a day and a half, while still going to school and skating all the time?**

**4. So for Bex and Grant, when he isn't randomly spending the night at Bex's house (by the way, you'll find out where his parents and Zach are in the next chapter) he and Bex meet up at this little spot in the woods which you will also see later but for tonight there just at her balcony because he's already at her house so why not? **

**5. If any one's confused let me know and I'll answer any questions you have. **

**Love you guys, please let me know what you think in a review and sorry again that it was late. **

** #3: Have you ever seen Austin and Ally, because I think I'm obsessed.**

**Love you guys, have a great week : )**


	11. Chapter 10

**The Secrets of an Abusive Home**

Chapter 10 – Tuesday (Part 2) – Cammie's POV

**Quote: Success is not achieved by never falling down, but by getting up every time we do. **

"_Miss me, Sassy One?" _

I felt Zach's arms tighten around my waist as I turned my body towards him. "Actually," I started slowly, "I didn't."

"Well that's too bad," he smiled at me, "because I certainly missed you." He eyed me up and down, hovering longer than I was comfortable in some places, but the air stayed quiet between us three. "I'm sorry to say I have to go," he started and Zach mumbled something about him being the only one under his breath, "but I have much to do. But don't worry, Sassy One, this isn't the last you'll see of me."

Without another word he turned and walked away and as soon as he was out of sight, Zach dragged me back to the house.

"Calm down, Babe." I said kissing his check lightly, "Everything is fine." He smiled lightly and unwound his arms from me before leaving quickly to see if anyone else was here.

My phone vibrated in my pocket, and I pulled it out to see that I had gotten a text from a random number. I checked it just to make sure it was anything important and as my eye's read the words on the screen, my hand lost its grip and it clattered to the floor.

Zach's head popped through the door of the kitchen, "Are you okay, Baby?"

I shook my head before smiling at him, "Of course. I just . . . dropped my phone." I said grabbing it from the ground.

He looked at me for a while before sighing and walking towards me, "Looks like it's just us here. Want to watch a movie?" I smiled at him in response and started heading to the couch and I heard his chuckle from behind me as he spoke, "I'll go make the popcorn."

I watched him as the door swung closed behind him and until I heard the popcorn start popping before rereading the text.

'_If you want to keep your boyfriend alive, meet me at the dinner and midnight tonight. Do not be late, Sassy One.' _

I swallowed hard and locked my phone as I heard Zach come back in and settle on the couch, wrapping his arms around me while trying to find a movie.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Zach asked me again an hour and a half later as the movie came to an end and I twirled my fingers.

I swallowed before answering through my teeth, "Yeah, fine."

* * *

_Time Skip: 11:55_

Zach eventually had to leave and Meredith and Grant came back home and _eventually_ Mrs. Newman called lights out and _eventually_ Meredith's breath deepened enough to let me know she was a sleep and_ eventually _the clocked changed to 11:55 and I was finally able to make my way to the dinner.

I walked along the streets quietly, the sound of my footsteps making small clunks on the ground as my fingers twirled nervously at the pockets of my jeans. I stood in front of the dinner for two minutes, before hands wrapped around my waist and wrists and dragged me through the door.

I landed with a huff on my butt as the hand abruptly let go. I watch a tall, masculine figure nod his head and mumble a few words at the second, bigger guy. The larger guy left and the second guy turned towards me, letting his face fall into the small light filtering through the window.

I frowned at the figure, "Mike? Was that really necessary?" I said not letting my voice sound scared, instead it was strong and confident.

"You're sure brave. I wouldn't talk like that to the man who has your boyfriend's life in his hands."

"You're not a man," I spat, "More like a pathetic _boy_. If even that."

"Watch it, Sassy One." He growled stepping closer. "You'll regret it."

"As if you'd hurt me." I replied, tauntingly.

"True, but as I said before, I plan on using your boyfriend to make you cooperate, so I guess I'll just hurt him instead."

"Don't. You. Dare." I spoke through my teeth, jumping up from the ground and starring him in the eyes.

"I won't if you do what I ask, _without _complaining or any resistance."

I thought about it for a second before asking, "What is it you want?"

* * *

"Zach," I mumbled looking at the ground as his arms wrapped around me the next day.

"Cam? What's wrong?" he asked lifting my chin to make me look him in the eyes.

"I can't do this anymore," I said not meeting his eyes.

There was a pause before he answered with a somewhat shaky voice, "Can't do what anymore?"

"This. Us. I just . . . can't." I sighed looking back down at the ground as his arms fell off from around my waist.

He stood up, stumbling back as if he had been shot, "Why not?" his voice cracked slightly as he spoke.

"He . . . I . . . I just can't okay? Can you get out, please?" I asked looking at the ground. There was a pause before I heard the door slam shut after him. The tears finally fell from my eyes as I looked up at the hard surface shaking from the impact. I lifted to the hem of my bed sheet and looked the small duffle bag packed with stuff.

_At least he's safe, _I thought.

* * *

My back was stiff as his arms wrapped around me and he kissed my neck lightly. "You won't regret this," he said smiling into my neck.

The bag sat cold on my feet and my body felt stiff as I thought about the man whose arms were around me just yesterday.

_Please, don't let me down now. Find the note. He can do it. He can do anything. _I thought.

"You won't regret it," he said again. "I'm the only one for you. You'll see that soon enough, _Sassy One_."

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry this took so long to get up. I got my laptop taken away because I was failing Latin class. But don't worry, emphasis on the WAS. So I'm back. Let me know what you thought. Remember this happened the day BEFORE the last chapter, continuing straight from the scene with Zach and Cammie in town. **

**Man, none of you guys are gonna be able to guess what's gonna happen next. I'm so devious. I feel like an evil mastermind. But feel free to guess what you think may happen; I'd love to hear your guy's thoughts. **

**Also, I have my idea all set out for my next story so the trailer should be up soon for you guys. **

**I hoped you liked this chapter and as always, let me know what you thought! -Thanks.**

**-Love you guys, Katie. **


	12. Chapter 11

**The Secrets of an Abusive Home**

Chapter 11 – Thursday – Cammie's POV

**Quote: Being called weird is like calling someone limited addition.**

**A/N: Hey! This is important! Remember when I did that chapter (AKA chapter 9) that had all the different people's POVs except Zach and Cammie and it happened on a Wednesday (in the story)? Well I changed the Wednesday to a Thursday because if you remember in chapter 10 the day changed from Tuesday to Wednesday a little ways through. Also I included a previously on Secrets of an Abusive Home but I highly suggest you go and reread anything you don't remember. Alright that's all! Enjoy guys. PS: It's really important in this story to read the A/Ns that say what day it is. **

_Previously on Secrets of an Abusive Home: _

_My back was stiff as his arms wrapped around me and he kissed my neck lightly. "You won't regret this," he said smiling into my neck._

_The bag sat cold on my feet and my body felt stiff as I thought about the man whose arms were around me just yesterday._

_Please, don't let me down now. Find the note. He can do it. He can do anything.__I thought._

_"You won't regret it," he said again. "I'm the only one for you. You'll see that soon enough,__Sassy One__."_

"Please don't! Stop it!" I screamed as tears ran down my cheeks. "Don't do this. Please." I begged for him to stop but it was useless. Mike had my arms handcuffed to the top of the bed post and my body trapped under his.

"Stop squirming or I'll make it worse. Trust me, you'll enjoy it." He said as his hands slipped under the hem of my shirt, his cold fingers felt wrong on my skin.

"No I won't!" I screamed but he just laughed and put a gag in my mouth.

"Oh you will, Sassy One. I'm much better than that douche, Goode. You'll come around." He answered his lips burning my neck as he kissed it, but not in a good way.

I struggled but it was no use. So I sat there. I stopped struggling and let it happen. I watched his with a sour face as he took my innocence. Tears streamed down my face but I tried to stay strong. To show him he was no match for me. But as he laughed his crazy, I-need-to-be-put-in-a-mental-home laugh, I knew that deep down I wasn't strong at all. I just wanted to be back in Zach's strong arms.

**-POV Change to Zach's-**

**-Time Change to Yesterday (Wednesday) Night-**

I sat on my bed, refusing to let tears fall. Instead I chose to be angry, throwing the closet things I had to me at my wall.

How could she just end it like that? Minutes before everything was fine, everything was great, at least I thought it was. I guess she didn't love me like I thought. Maybe she wanted to be with . . . with that Mickey guy. What does he have that I don't?! Nothing, that's what. I'm Zachary Goode, I can have any girl I want.

I got up grabbing my jacket and spraying on some cologne before hurrying out the door.

I walked down the familiar path. It felt a little weird since I hadn't been down here in so long but not foreign. I reached my destination, sitting down at the counter and ordering my usual. The cold beer felt good running down my throat.

"Hey, cutie," I voice purred in my ear. "What'cha doing?"

I turned to my side, taking in a slim girl with blonde hair and make-up covered face. I let me eyes roam down her body, taking my time to look at every curve and crevice before answering. "Hopefully you," I answered slowly, pulling on her arms so she was wrapped in my strong arms, feeling her body pressed against my abs.

"Your place or mine?" she said seductively.

"Mine," I answered, finishing my beer and then dragging her to my car.

**-Time Change to Thursday Morning-**

**-Still Zach's POV-**

I woke up with a slight pounding in my head, my arms was being pulled on where it was wrapped around something. I looked down to see a mess of blonde hair but not the one I expected.

"What the –" I cut myself off as the memories came back and I looked down at the girl trying to break free from my grasp.

I pulled my arms away from her and sat up in bed, allowing her to get dressed as I thought.

"I'm sorry. I just have to go to work. I had fun last night." She said as she buttoned her short jean shorts.

"Um, yeah, me too, "she smiled at me before saying she could find her way out and leaving me alone in my room.

I heard the front door shut and the n loud banging on my door.

"What?" I snapped, still angry about what _she _had done yesterday.

"It's me," Liz hissed. "Open the door. We need to talk."

I reluctantly got out of bed putting on some sweatpants before opening the door.

"I'm not even going to comment on the girl that just left our house. **(A/N: She knows about Cammie and Zach breaking up.) **And no, before you ask I won't tell Cammie." I cringed but nodded my head in thanks. "However I do need to ask you something." She waited for me to say something but when I didn't reply she continued on. "Do you know where Cammie is?"

"What?" I shouted. "What do you mean do I know where Cammie is? Isn't she at her house?"

Liz looked down guilty. "Liz," I said in a warning tone.

"No, she's not there. No one's seen her since last night."

"Shit," was the only thing my mind could process before I was dragging Liz out the door to the Newman's house.

"Where the fuck did she go?" I asked as I looked at Cammie's empty bed. Meredith was crying quietly on her bed while Grant stood awkwardly behind me and Liz talked quietly with Mrs. Newman down the hall way.

I was looking at her bed thinking when I noticed something sticking out between the bed frame and the mattress. I picked it up reading the note carefully and letting the only response I had slip out of my mouth: "Shit."

Mrs. Newman's car pulled up in front of an old, worn down looking cabin. It sat along a small lake but the fact barely registered in my mind before I was standing in front of the door. Liz picked the lock for me and I let the door swing into the wall as it opened. I tore my way through the house looking for Cammie.

I opened the door to a sight I never wanted to see. I pushed Liz behind me and gave her a look that said wait out here. I pushed the door almost closed and walked up to the bed quietly.

The sight before me had rage running through my veins. Cammie's wrists were cuffed to the bed post and he closed torn to shreds around her. Mike sat sleeping next to her with a satisfied look on his face. Cammie's eye and checks were stained with tears and she had clearly had her innocence taken from by the son-of-a-bitch sleeping next to her.

Not being able to contain my rage, I walked over to Mike and punched him clear in the face while he slept. He groaned in pain as he struggled to open his eye as they tried to swell shut. I continued punching over and over again until his body stopped struggling and he passed out from the pain and exhaustion.

I stopped then and looked at Cammie who had woken up from her sleep, more tears streaming down her face. I pulled open the drawer beside the bed and found a small key. I used to unlock her hand cuffs and pulled her into my arms.

I sat her back down on the bed and took my sweatshirt off. At pulling it over her head I picked her back up in my arms and brought her to the truck.

No one said a word as we pulled away and I whispered soothing words into her ear. "I'm so sorry, Baby. He won't hurt you ever again. I promise."

**A/N: So let me know what you think. **

**So I'm really busy this month and next so I'll show you when I'm going to try and update.**

**(Weekend dates) 19/20/21: Probably not**

**26/27/28: I should update**

**3/4/5: Probably not**

**10/11/12: Definitely not. Maybe Wake Up Zachy but probably not**

**12/13/14: I'm not sure. Maybe. **

**So let me know what you thought and I'll try to update again soon. **

**I didn't have time to check for mistakes by the way. **


	13. Chapter 12

**The Secrets of an Abusive Home**

Chapter 12 – Friday – Cammie's POV

**Quote: If you want a rainbow, you need to stay through the rain.**

**A/N: Hold on with me, there will be a few POV changes and time skips/flashbacks.**

_Previously on The Secrets of an Abusive Home:_

_Not being able to contain my rage, I walked over to Mike and punched him clear in the face while he slept. He groaned in pain as he struggled to open his eye as they tried to swell shut. I continued punching over and over again until his body stopped struggling and he passed out from the pain and exhaustion._

_No one said a word as we pulled away and I whispered soothing words into her ear. "I'm so sorry, Baby. He won't hurt you ever again. I promise."_

I woke up sore. Everywhere hurt. Strong arms were wrapped around me and I heard soft breaths from behind me.

A sharp pain shot through my head and I couldn't help but let out a groan. Zach shot up and immediately the questions started rolling; "Are you okay?", "What's wrong?", "Where does it hurt?", "What do you need? Advil? Tylenol?"

"Zach," I said cutting him off. "I'm fine. Just a headache. I'm just going to get some Advil and water." I started to get up, but he held me in place.

"I'm coming with," he said standing up and pulling me gently with him.

"Zach," I said pushing his chest. "I'll be fine. I'm just going to the kitchen."

"Yeah, and so am I." he answered.

"Zach," I said softly. "Just go to sleep okay?" He started to protest, but I didn't let him talk. "I know you, Zach," I said quietly, "And I'm going to guess you just passed out from exhaustion a little while ago. So go to sleep. Please?" He started to protest but I said the one line that would always get him to do what I want. "For me?"

His eyes softened and he sat back down on the bed, "Fine, but I'm not going to sleep until your back." I smiled, but didn't push it as I headed out the door.

**Time skip. Time skip. **_**Okay so skip to a few weeks later**_**.**** Time skip. Time skip. **

I held Zach's hand as I we walked into the small barn. It was decorated beautifully with streams and white fabric.

It was the first time I had really been out to do anything since Mike. And Zach has always seemed to be with me, spending nights at my house, sleeping on my floor or in my bed if we had been watching movies and fell asleep. It was nice but still I felt like I could use some room sometimes, you know?

I excused myself to go to the bathroom quickly. I stood at the mirror and examined my reflection in the mirror. I felt pain coming on in my head so I put some pills in my mouth, swallowing some water from the sink before heading out.

I quickly went into the stall doing my business.

"Shit," I muttered, drawing a tampon from my purse and putting it in. "This is the last thing I needed."

But being a girl I was used to it and hurried to wash my hands and head out of there.

I smile as I saw Zach leaning against the wall, hands in his pocket, waiting for me. When did I get such a gorgeous boyfriend?

**Time skip. Time skip. **_**Okay so this is shorter, just an hour. **_** Time skip. Time skip. **

I smiled at Zach as we stood dancing, our hands wrapped around each other and we swayed to the beat.

The lights started swirling a little and I lost my balance for a second before everything return to normal. I shook my head and ignored Zach's questions, waving it off as I was fine.

But I wasn't fine. A sharp pain cursed through my head, and Zach's face blurred in my vision, the streamers and lights all mixing together. The sound stopped and all I could hear was my loud breathing. My body no longer worked with my brain, and I couldn't tell where my feet were as I stood swaying. I tried to stay upright but before I knew it the ground was rushing up to meet me. Strong arms wrapped around me and I saw Zach's face flash a few times before my eyes. Thinking back on it, I bet he was calling my name, but at the time I just couldn't tell. The world was slowly fading into blackness. I knew I should try to stay awake, but it was just too inviting. Before I knew it, my mind was in a state of sleep so deep, no one could wake me if they tried.

**Time skip. Time skip.**_** It's early the next day, like 3 A.M.**_**.**** Time skip. Time skip. **

The lights blurred again as I tried to open my eyes, sounds slowly filled in my ears and I heard quiet falling over the room. You know the quiet where you know someone is in the room even though they aren't even talking or making any kind of noise? That's what filled the room.

I opened my eyes to see white, lots and lots of white. I figured out it was a hospital just before I felt Zach's hand squeeze mine and his voice say, "Oh Cam."

"Hey," I answered in a scratchy voice, "What happened to me?"

"Um . . . I'm not sure, once the doctor said you were okay and we could see you, I kind of left your mom to listen to him . . ." he trailed off, a sheepish smile on his face.

I laughed and then winced, feeling a pain shoot through my head and stomach simultaneously.

"Are you okay?" Zach asked, hopping up from his chair. "Do you need me to get . . ." he trailed off as he saw a man in a white jacket with a clipboard come in.

"Nice to see you awake, Cameron." The man said sticking his hand out. "I'm Dr. Hamel. I have some things I need to discuss with you."

I nodded, sitting up and taking Zach's hand as he sat back down.

The doctor looked at me with a sad smile. "Have you recently partaken in intercourse?" he asked. I felt Zach stiffen and I rubbed my thumb on the back of his hand in attempt to calm him down.

I swallowed hard before answering, "Yes."

"Only once?" he asked and I nodded my head. "It seems that you had conceived a child."

"What?" I asked at the same time of Zach, his face paled but anger quickly traded places with his shocked look. "What?" he repeated angrily. "I swear when I get my hands on that bastard, I will –"

"Zach," I said gently, cutting him off. "Can we let him finish please?"

He sighed, sitting back down, sending an apologetic face to the doctor. "So, I'm going to assume it's not yours." He said.

Zach looked pained but managed to shake his head.

"I ," I started, the doctor turning slightly to give me his full attention. "I was raped a couple of weeks ago . . ." the room got so awkward you could almost feel the tension, but Dr. Hamel continued on anyway.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Cameron. I'm not sure how you will respond to my next news then . . ." he trailed off, watching as Zach squeezed my hand a little tighter.

"I'm sure I'll be fine, Sir."

He nodded his head before continuing. "I'm afraid you had a miscarriage. That's why you were bleeding . . ."

"Oh," I said my face flushing in embarrassment from thinking it was my period.

The doctor excused himself as his words finally sunk in. I slid my body down the best until I was lying down.

A took a sharp intake of breath. I was pregnant.

I was _pregnant_.

I _was _pregnant.

God.

I heard Zach take a small breath.

"Do you need anything?" he asked quietly, almost afraid to say the wrong thing.

I looked at him, tears slightly blurring my eyes but not falling. "Just hold me okay? And promise you won't let go."

"Promise," he said wrapping his arms around me.

* * *

I don't know how long we had sat there, wrapped up in each other's arms but our breathing was quiet and the lights in the hallway were dark as Zach spoke. "Will you marry me?"

"What?" I asked in a breath, turning in his arms to look at his face.

"I promise no one will ever hurt you again, Cam. I won't let anyone." He said, burying his face in my neck, breathing deeply.

The room was quiet for a few minutes as we lay with each other.

"Yes," I whispered, a smile ghosting my face.

Zach sat up pulling me with him. "Huh?"

"I'll marry you." I answered.

A smile spread across his face and for a second my mind wandered and I wondered if it would hurt his face to keep that smile for an hour, but just smiled back at him. "Cammie Goode? It has a nice ring to it." I said.

"Yeah, it does, doesn't it?" he said, a small smirk forming on his face.

I lightly pressed my lips to his, "It really does."

**A/N: Wow. Guys. I'm sorry for not updating. I was really busy in May, which I did tell you. And then my computer broke in June. Like dead. Never coming back. So I started using my moms once in a while, but I didn't want to write on it and I like never had it anyway. And then finals came and I didn't have time for it anyway. And then when I summer was finally hear I wanted to make sure I got back into the flow of writing before I wrote it but it's finally here. So basically, I suck. Sorry! **

**Okay anyway, moving on. Guys, I'm so sad. This is the last chapter. Done. Nothing left. No more will be said about this story. No sequel. No nothing. Now if you guys remember Zach slept with someone in the last chapter or two ago but I decided that it didn't need to come up again. I mean, some things stay secret in real life so why couldn't that. If this story was real, Cammie would probably find out about it eventually so I'll leave that up to you imagination. Anyway, I hope you liked it and you were as sad about it being over as I am.**

**On the good news side, now How to Room with a Guy can start! It might be a few weeks because I'm not posting anything until I get my new computer, but I will start writing it so maybe I'll get a few chapters done for you! Yay! Let me know in your review if you're excited for it!**

**Also, I didn't check for any mistakes, so sorry if there are any. Let me know what you thought about the ending. Loved it? Hated it? Thought it was too abrupt. Just let me know in a review. **

**And I just wanted to say thank you to anyone who has reviewed. If it was once, twice, or every time, from day one or since today, thank you! **

**Oh and I have a poll on my profile so check it out! It's not that cool of a question, just what you like best about my writing but I would really like to know so I can incorporate it into my new stories and one-shots!**

**Thanks again to everyone and now I can officially say, The Secrets of an Abusive Home is over. :(**

**Love you guys, and please review and accept my apology of being late. **

**-Love, Katie**


End file.
